


Replay

by MysticDodo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Puzzleshipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst unpacking, Yuugi and Yami come across an unlabelled disk. They thought it was an old duelling video of theirs but it turned out to be much, much better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, puzzlesmut... there isn't enough in this world! Anyways, enjoy. I'll be uploading more at a later date!

It took a long time but Yuugi and Yami had found their forever home. They were famous World champions in duelling and had a nice sea of money to spend, but they did not splurge on a massive town house with all of the latest gadgets or technological… stuff. Instead, they brought a nice small house on the suburbs of the city of their hometown of Domino. It was quant, with a lovely garden and room for their car and with a spare bedroom for when they wanted to have people stay over. It was warm, cosy and fully furnished, minus appliances and dishes and other household essentials. 

Yami and Yuugi spent a good week unpacking and making sure that everything was just how they wanted it, with paint, decorations, some new furniture and accessorising their home with their belongings, including their many medals. They were nearly done when Yami called for Yuugi, sounding curious. “Yuugi, come have a look at this,” he said. Yuugi appeared a few seconds later, holding a dust cloth in his hands. Yami was holding a disk which, when Yuugi looked, was not labelled. “What is it?”

Yuugi sat down next to Yami and examined the disk. “I have no idea. One of our early wins at duelling, perhaps?”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I fancy a break. Want to see our old duelling skills?” Yami asked with a grin. The unlabeled disk flashed in the light.

Yuugi made a sound of agreement. “I’ll get us some drinks and snacks.”

Okay, so they had a fancy ass TV with surround sound and high definition and the latest gaming consoles and games… they had spent luxuriously on that, and a wonderful sofa that could comfort their bodies satisfactory for a long weekend away from work. 

It took some fiddling to use but Yuugi finally inserted the disk and sat back with Yami, cuddling in his arms. 

The TV screen flickered and an obvious home recording started. Confused, Yuugi and Yami briefly looked at one another before returning their attention to the screen. 

“Is it on?” A familiar voice asked, sounding breathy and nervous. 

“The red light is, so it must be,” came another familiar reply. “Turn on the light.” Suddenly, the room flooded with said illumination and Yuugi giggled at what was suddenly revealed; a very much younger Yuugi and Yami in their very first room as an adult couple. It was cramped with not much room available, having been taken up by a large double bed. The young lovers were naked, Yuugi embarrassingly using their duvet to cover his nether regions. He was biting his lip. 

Yami’s taunt backside sauntered into the screen and crawled onto the bed, already sprouting an impressive erection. “Don’t be nervous,” the younger Yami cooed. “Just pay all of your attention onto me.”

Older Yami chuckled. “Why, Hikari, I think we found our first home made porn recording.”

“You know, I had forgotten we done that,” Yuugi said in wonder. “Look at my hair!” 

“Look at that blush on your face,” Yami growled in arousal. “You were so nervous.”

The couple on the screen had started to make out, slow, heavy kisses with a lot of leisurely tongue play. It took a few minutes of heavy petting before Yuugi noticed that the duvet was not covering his crotch and he was moaning unabashed due to younger Yami’s ministrations. Next to him, Yuugi shifted and exhaled deeply.

“Yuugi, stand in front of the camera,” Yami’s husky voice commanded. “I want to suck you off.”

Younger Yuugi suddenly seemed shy again but he did as he was told, taking a few experimental steps before he believed to have been standing perfectly in view. Younger Yami knelt down, kissing Yuugi’s sharp hip bones and thighs, hands cupping his buttocks. When he reached the leaking cock, Yami sent a sly grin to the camera before licking the head, Yuugi reaching forward and running his hands through Yami’s hair. 

“Oh,” Older Yuugi gasped, wide eyed. 

Younger Yuugi groaned as younger Yami licked from the base to the tip, pressing kisses on the shaft before using his tongue to fondle Yuugi’s balls. Yuugi purred in pleasure and Yami turned erotic, burning eyes to the camera again as he began to suck Yuugi into his mouth, his cheeks distending.

With bated breath the older version of the couple on screen watched as Yami gave Yuugi a blow job. Yuugi was very vocal with his pleasure, whining with disappointment when Yami briefly paused to grab the recorder with his hand. He held up it against Yuugi’s weeping cock. 

“You’re so close to coming aren’t you Yuugi?” younger Yami purred seductively. “You want me to put my mouth back on your cock, sucking you to completion and swallowing all of your sweet cum.”

Younger Yuugi gasped as Yami blew on his wet arousal, the camera pointing upwards to Yuugi’s flushed face. He was looking down with dark eyes. “”Don’t talk,” he ordered, thrusting his hips forward. Yami moved the camera out of the way so that no pre-cum would smear the screen. “Goddamn it Yami!”

Younger Yami chuckled and set the camera back into the stand before returning his attention to Yuugi’s erection. With his fingers tapping on Yuugi’s swollen balls and mouth enveloping Yuugi’s head, it was not even a minute later when the older couple saw Yuugi’s tell tale trembling before he orgasmed. A trail of translucent fluid slipped from Yami’s mouth but the darkness, after finishing milking Yuugi, used his fingers to collect and wipe it off with his tongue. 

Yami moved the camera closer to the bed as Yuugi slumped on it, his chest heaving. “You aren’t done already yet, are you Hikari?” Younger Yami asked rhetorically. 

Younger Yuugi flashed a grin up at Yami. “Of course not. We’re only just getting started.”

“We were such horny teenagers,” older Yami said in a low voice. “Where did our stamina go?”

“Shhh,” older Yuugi commanded, unable to take his eyes off the screen. The younger couple had returned to kissing, Yuugi’s hand pumping Yami’s erection. With his other he fished out some lube and coated his darkness. The deep, guttural moan that escaped from younger Yami’s mouth made the current day versions shudder. 

“Don’t want any prep, light?” Younger Yami gasped out. 

Younger Yuugi shook his head, life already returning to the member between his legs. “Just fuck me,” he begged, pulling his legs over his chest and exposing himself. Younger Yami moaned with delight at the sight and, positioning himself at Yuugi’s entrance, quickly leaned over to give Yuugi a soul searing kiss before darting in with one thrust.  
Yuugi cried out, half pleasure half pain, but did not have time to adjust as Yami slammed into him again, his pace quick and unforgiving. 

Older Yami and Yuugi, watching their younger selves cry out in ecstasy, could no longer resist. Yuugi turned dark eyes onto his yami, licking his lips. “Shall we show those noobs how it is really done?” Yuugi purred suggestively, his hand lightly resting on the dent in Yami’s trousers. 

Yami smirked down at Yuugi, capturing his lips in a kiss. “I thought I would have to be the one to initiate something, Aibou,” he replied. The two shared a lust fuelled smile before they switched off the TV and darted out of the room towards their bedroom.


End file.
